


Second Valentine

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Dee and Ryo’s second Valentine’s Day as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #387: Valentine’s Day, at slashthedrabble.

It’s not their first Valentine’s Day as a couple, that was last year, and despite being nervous about romancing Dee, it had gone really well. They’d gone out for dinner, Dee had booked them in at their favourite Sushi bar, and Ryo knew he must have spent a bomb on that. 

This year, Ryo has decided to cook a romantic meal for two at his place, after first shipping Bikky off elsewhere. The boy is over at Carol’s for their own kind of romantic meal in, which probably means pizza followed by ice cream. He won’t be back until tomorrow night.

Ryo’s cooking steaks with jacket potatoes and a side-salad; there’s a bottle of red wine open to breathe, and home-made lemon cheesecake in the fridge for dessert. Dee will be arriving soon.

Like last year, they posted their cards to each other so they’d get them before work, and also like last year, they were on first shift, meaning that Ryo got home in plenty of time to get showered and changed before starting preparations for their meal. The food should be cooked to perfection in about twenty minutes, so there’s just time to set the table, light the candles, and put Dee’s gift where he’ll see it when he walks in.

When Dee arrives, he’s holding a bunch of red roses and a package wrapped in shiny red paper. They kiss, wishing each other a Happy Valentine’s Day before exchanging gifts. Ryo’s gift to Dee, wrapped in red paper dotted with gold hearts, is a silk bathrobe in the exact shade of green to match his eyes. Dee loves it; Ryo knew he would because Dee always likes quality clothes, and it’s a bit of unexpected luxury, something to slip into after a shower.

Dee’s gift to Ryo is a great deal raunchier, and Ryo blushes scarlet. Fluffy play handcuffs, body paint, a vibrator, tingling lube, and two pairs of silk boxers, for a bit of class and borderline practicality. Ryo knows he’d never wear them to work, but they’ll be perfect for date nights.

“We can try everything out after dinner,” Dee suggests.

That’s something to look forward to. They have the whole night ahead of them, and the day off tomorrow, but right now the timer is going off; it’s time to eat. Ryo pours wine and goes into the kitchen to serve up their meal.

The End


End file.
